1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to contacts with dual contact areas and portions stationarily mounted to a connector housing.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,262 discloses a jack that is spring loaded in an outer sleeve body by a spring-loaded contact element in an interior recess of the outer sleeve body. U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,606 discloses contact springs fixed on one end, but having an opposite end freely movable in an annular gap of a bush housing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,492 discloses dual contact by spring elements on a pin. U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,067 discloses a resilient tongue and tab captured in a recess of a housing to mount a contact to the housing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,616 discloses a double contact spring socket with spring contacts having two middle sections for receiving male contacts.